The present invention relates to a garment hanger, and more particularly to one with a pair of extendible and retractable hanger arms which can be folded together to form a miniature structure when the garment hanger is in an idle condition.
Common garment hangers are generally classified into three types: (1) a hanger of wire with a plastic coating; (2) a plastic hanger; and (3) a wooden hanger.
All of the conventional hangers referred to above have a pair of hanger arms which are in a fixed form so that they suffer from the following disadvantages:
1. The hanger of a fixed size may be unsuitable for hanging garments of different sizes. In particular, a fixed size hanger can only be suitable for either the garments of an adult or those of a child. When a garment is hung on an unsuitable sized hanger, the results are unsightly and cause damage to the garment.
2. In storage and transport, the hanger takes up a great deal of space. Generally, its maximum length is about 39 cm, and its maximum width is about 19cm.